Summer of Korean Dream
by DineGurl
Summary: 2 college students are going to South Korea for summer break. A few members from DBSK and Super Junior are going to have to fight over one of the 2 girls heart. Urye's brother is engaged to BoA. Who will get who's heart? How will Urye react?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** _I do not own any artists in the story._

_I own two main characters._

_Urye (19), shoulder length black hair with purple an blue highlights, dresses in boys punk goth clothes. listens to her i-pod constantly and does her nails a lot (depends on mood), texts A LOT, and is very vindictive_

_Elaine (20), loves lolita, has long blonde hair with two black strips in the front, writes poety (which she really does) loves j-rock and k-pop and spends a ridiculous amount of time doing her hair_

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Elaine & Urye are in college and enjoying there last month and half of school before they head to South Korea for summer break. Urye is a sophomore at Northern Arizona University, working on getting her degree in Criminal Justice (Investigator), also takes Graphic Design classes on the side and almost finished her sophomore year. Elaine is working on getting her degree in Secondary Asian Cultural History Teacher, but has to get American History down and about done with her Junior year. They both decided to learn Korean & Japanese classes for credit and learn a new language. So they can speak and understand what others say, when they go to South Korea for summer break. The plane was booked and along with the hotel and tickets to see DBSK in concert.

* * *

The school year is almost done; they only have a week before they have exams. Elaine & Urye have been studying their ass off and on top of that working too. They're up late studying after work, so they can pass all their classes. It was all hard work to remember everything that they learned in class. The week was up, it came time for them to take their exams to determine if they passed or failed the class. Once they finished taking their exam, which can last 2-3 hours. They left the school at the end of the day, because they have other classes to take exams. When there done, Elaine & Urye decided to go out for dinner, to celebrate that exams are done and summer break starts the day after tomorrow.

The next day was Wednesday, so they went to the bulletins to check the scores on the exam. When they met up, they told each other that they passed. They're both were excited to tell there parents that they passes and now able to go.

Urye noticed the time, "Shit! It's already 12:15 pm. Elaine we need to pack fast and get down to Phoenix. Out flight leaves at 5:30 pm or 6 pm." After she looked at her cell phone.

"What?! It's already noon. We need to get the rest of out things together. At least we got most of our clothes packed last night. We just need out last minute things." Elaine said worried and to know most of there things are packed.

* * *

They got back to the condo (Elaine's mom bought) and finished packing. Once everything was in Urye's mustang, they got lunch to go and hit the road by 1:30e pm. It took them a good 2 hours and 30 minutes to get to the airport. They got everything checked-in and went through the security check-gate, now made their way through the terminal to their gate at wait to board the plane that actually left at 5:50 pm.

They waited to board the plane and Urye pulled out her laptop to update and charge her i-Pod. Well Urye was doing that; Elaine decided to go get something to eat before they board the plane. Elaine came back with McDonald's, Urye ate what she got and waited for the plane. The plane finally got the gate, started to with first class. Both of them knew that they didn't have first class seats but had coach seats. Elaine looked at the tickets to see what row both of them are in. Notice that their seats were changed to first class.

"Urye, look. We're in first class. How did this happen?" Elaine asked surprised.

Urye was trying to figure it out what she just said, "Oh… I got it." She figured it out already.

"Ok… then what, Urye?" Elaine asked wanting to know.

"Well remember when we called our parents before we left." Urye said.

Elaine thought for a moment, well they got in the line to board the plane with first class. "Yea… I remember."

"They were happy that we passed all of out classes. They said there going to surprised us. I say, by changing our plane tickets to first classes is one of our surprises. We don't know what else they can do for us. We're going to have to wait to see what else they'll do for us." Urye answered Elaine's question.

"So they change our seats for us. At least we get to be comfortable on our way to South Korea." Elaine said happy and thankful to her parents for what they did for her.

* * *

Sorry if this was a short chapter! Its been a while since I've been on here. **Thanks for reading!! Please leave a comment!!** I will try to update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Notes:_**

_I'm sorry that I haven't updated in along time. I recently start school again. I'm a senior this year and will be have to study for my ACT's and maybe my SAT's too. I won't be able to updated as much as I would like. Plus, one of my friends is helping and she's in college. So it will take sometime to update this story. Bare with me on this story. I will try my best to update as soon as possible._

_Anyways, here's chapter 2. Enjoy! _**_Please Comment!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Once everyone was on board, they finally took off about 6 pm – 6:05 pm. They would arrive in South Korea on Friday at 6 am and in U.S time they arrive on Thursday at 2 pm. The flight was very long, Elaine & Urye mostly talked about what they'll do in South Korea. They would listen to music, they write stories about different things when they were bored and last thing they do is sleep. They tried to keep busy since the flight is 14 – 20 hours long. So they slept, Urye seems that she can't sleep that much. So every time she can't sleep, she would take out her iPod and her notebook, so she can write. That kept her busy until she got tired. It was probably about 2 am on the Friday. Several hours has going by since they left. Elaine was already asleep, she fell asleep 2 hours before her friend. Urye decided to head to bed, since they will be landing soon and that once they land Elaine would love to go around South Korea after they check-in to there hotel and settled down. Urye went to sleep after she put her things away and fell asleep.

Elaine woke up at 5 am and noticed that Urye was still asleep. So she decided to take out Urye's notebook and read what she wrote down. By the time she finished reading it was 5:45 am. Elaine decided to wake her up, since they were about that land.

"Urye, its time to wake up, we're almost there." Elaine said excited and started to shake Urye awake.

She finally woke up, "What did you say?" She asked even though she's still tired.

"I said, we're about their; so get up." Elaine said again.

"Oh… We're almost there. Wow that was fast. Cuz I went to bed at 2am. I bet your excited, Elaine." She didn't need to say anything to Urye. After they talked for a while, they were getting everything together that they took out and also borrows from each other.

* * *

The plane landed and unloaded the plane. Once Elaine & Urye got off the plane, they headed to where their luggage was. They were both happy to be able to speak and understand Korean. Once they got there, they waited for a few minutes. It finally came around to where they are standing. They grabbed them and headed out to get a taxi but noticed a man was holding a sign with both of their names. They were wondering why that person has their name, but decided to ignore him. The guy noticed it was Elaine & Urye, because their parents sent a picture to the company. Their parents knew that they would not believe that they have a driver.

The driver came up to the girls, "Excuse me, are you two Elaine & Urye?" He asked politely.

"Yea!" Urye said to the driver.

"Please! Follow me to the vehicle. She is waiting for you." He said as they lead them to the vehicle.

They followed him, "All right! Who is waiting for us?" Elaine asked wondering whom he's talking about.

He didn't say anything back to Elaine; he just kept on walking towards the car. We finally arrived at the car; the driver put our luggage in the back and opened the door. We go inside, there was BoA sitting waiting for us. When we got comfortable, Urye got a call from her mom.

_'Hey mom!'_ Urye said when she answered her cell phone.

_'__Hey. So how was your flight?'__ What time is it there?'_ She asked.

_'Can I text you instead mom?'_

_'Oh… yea. You can text me.' _She hanged up and started to text her mom back.

They all were talking even though Urye was texting her mom. Elaine & Urye didn't notice that they came to a stop at a nice place. They both thought the stop was for BoA, but it wasn't for her. It was for both of them.

The driver opened the car door after he got their luggage out, "Here we are."

Urye looked at the driver and said, "We aren't staying here. We're supposed to be staying at a hotel."

"NO! Both your parents told us to get you at the airport and drop both of you guys off here. Urye your mom told me to tell you that BoA is going to be family. I am very sorry that you had to hear from her and not from you brother." He said and told her something that she didn't want to believe.

Urye's face went blank after what she just heard. She was still in the car and thought; '_BoA is going to be family now.'_"How are you going to be in my family now?" Urye asked BoA.

BoA couldn't believe that she has to tell her now; she was hoping not to tell her until her brother comes back. "Well your brother, Bryan and I are going to get married." BoA said happy.

"What? When was I going to find this out? I'm the last one to know." Urye said pissed off and got out of the car fast.

BoA followed too not realizing the danger she was getting into, "We were going to tell you when he comes back from Japan."

"BoA, I'm sorry. I really need to think about this. Elaine, we better go." Urye said grinding her teeth together. Turning, Urye asked the driver, "Um… Do you know where to check-in?"

"Just go inside, tell them your name and they should give you the keys." The driver answered her.

"Thank You!" Elaine said with a bow and left following Urye.

Elaine raced after Urye, "Urye, Isn't it great that your brother is getting married?" Elaine asked her carefully.

"I don't know what to think. My brother, Bryan told me that he'd tell me when he's going to get married. You know what, let's forget about it and head in." Urye said putting a smile on and heading inside. Elaine noticed that Urye put on a fake smile to make everything seem good but Elaine knew Urye better than that. This was not over.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hoped you liked it! **Comment please XD**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Notes:**

I'm very sorry for not updating the story sooner. I've become very busy w/ school. Trying to keep my grades up, since I'm a senior and all. I just currently got my finals done for last semester. Since my school couldn't take it before we went on Christmas break. We had a snow day on one of the final days. So they decided for us to take the finals after we come back from break.

Today, I just started all my new classes. Which only contains 3 1/2 classes. Since I have zero which is 1/2 a class. I would normally have 4 classes a day. This semester I should be able to write and be able to keep to update with the story. Since I basically have one core class all day and I have a zero hour. my other classes are graphics and release time. So I can come home early and be able to work on the story.

Plus, a friend of mine that helps me write the story, is in college. So we hardly communicate with one another. She had the notebook so she can write in it. I now have the notebook. So that means i can get back to work on it. Yes, I'm currently working on getting the next chapter up soon.

Thank you for waiting this long to get the next chapter up!!!!!! I will have the next chapter up in a couple of days.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I got a new chapter up! **YEA!!! XD** I know its been along time. I'll be trying to get keep this updated as much as possible. Since I got English work to do and all.

_**Enjoy!!!!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Once inside the apartment complex, they got their key and head up to the room that there parents bought them. They finally arrived at there room; it was a big place they're staying. When they entered, they noticed a note and some little surprises in the center table it said; _'We're so proud of you two. We already have your rooms painted the way you like it. Have a great summer break. Call us every now and then. We'll see when you get back. We love you two. Have fun!'_ Urye & Elaine were surprised that their parents got them a condo and have their room painted the way they want it to be. Urye still could not forget what her mom and BoA told her. She just kept wondering why he brother didn't bother to call her and tell her the news. Urye decided to forget it and just go out to have fun. Elaine had looked around the condo and already found which room was hers.

She noticed that Urye was just sitting in the living looking out the window not paying attention, "Come on Urye. We should enjoy this summer break. Plus, we are going to see DBSK in concert soon. That's going to be awesome. Just forget about it." Elaine said trying to cheer Urye up.

"Your right, I need to forget what happened. Enjoy this break." Urye said. Urye got up to walked around the condo and put her luggage in her room. They headed out since the sun is out and a wonderful day.

* * *

The day was spent outside exploring the place. They got back to the condo about 2:45 pm. Since they just got in at 6 that morning. They both felt exhausted, even though they weren't out long. Elaine noticed that Urye went straight to the couch in the living room again after they went out to have a great time. Urye never forgot about her brother-marrying BoA since they went out.

Elaine was going to try to cheer her up again, "Urye, there are a lot of things to do. Also, there's a lot of cute guys here. I so can't wait to go out again." Elaine waited a few minutes, "So what do you think?"

Urye wasn't listening to Elaine; she was listening to her iPod. Elaine tried to get her attention by poking her, "What do you want?" Urye snapped at Elaine for making her loose her concentration on something. Seeing Elaine recoil away from her with her hand on her shoulder made Urye realized what she did.

"I'm so sorry Elaine. I guess I haven't let it go." Urye apologized again.

"It's all right. I understand." Elaine left with her shoulders slumped.

Turning quietly she told Urye that she was going out for a while again. Urye just sat here with her headphones back in. Leaving the condo, Elaine wondered aimlessly around the complex feeling kind a down because her best friend was so messed up at the moment. As she was wondering, several vans pulled up to the complex. Out walked thirteen hot young men who suddenly found themselves surrounded by cameramen and women.

* * *

"Damn it Leetuk!" Shindong yelled as cameras started to go off. "Do something or think of something!"

"I'll let you know when I can think and see straight." Leeteuk snarled throwing his arms over his eyes. Everyone else in Super Junior agreed with Leeteuk and threw their arms over their eyes.

* * *

'OMG!' Elaine squealed in her mind. 'Super Junior is here, at the apartment complex that Urye and I are staying at!'

Suddenly a photographer spotted Elaine, "Hey look its BoA's new sister-in-laws best friend!"

Every single photographer wiped around to take pictures of Elaine. Elaine quickly turned around and ran. Running through the halls of the complex, Elaine ran faster than she had ever run before. Spotting Urye, who had left the apartment to look for Elaine, Elaine grabbed her best friend by the arm and started dragging her away from the rapid photographers.

"Elaine, what the HELL are you doing?!?" Urye yelled.

"No q-questions." Elaine gasped out. "Just run."

Urye then heard the camera people running after them. "Oh SHIT!!!"

"NO duh, Urye." Elaine shouted picking up speed now that she wasn't dragging her best friend along. Running side-by-side the two friends raced down the hallway. Rounding a corner the two of them ran, quite literally, into Super Junior.

"Ow." Elaine said from the floor, "that hurt."

"No kidding Omma!" Urye said beside Elaine.

"Damn idiotic photographers." Elaine grumbled.

"Are you two ok?" Heechul asked.

"Ya, just peachy. As if this damn OW!" Urye yelled as Elaine smacked her upside her head. "What was that for Omma?"

"We are fine, just not used to being chased around by photographers." Elaine said politely.

"Here let me help you up." Siwon said holding out a hand to Urye while Donghae helped Elaine up.

"Thanks!" Elaine and Urye mumbled.

"So I take it you two are the two American girls who are becoming part of the SM extended family?" Kibum asked.

"Ya that's us." Elaine quickly answered knowing how foul of a mood Urye was in. "Any helpful hints in how to avoid the rapid pests?"

"I have an idea now since I am not being blinded and can think straight." Leeteuk said.

"Yea… someone can think and see straight now!! Congratulations!!!" Urye said clapping and being sarcastic, since she's still pissed about earlier. Which earned another smack from Elaine. "OW!!" Urye looked intently at Elaine after earning anther smack.

"Oh thank the lord!" Eunhyuk said. Ignoring the interruption Leeteuk went on to explain his plan.

"We need to split up into small groups of two or three and scatter. Sungmin and I will take one of the girls and get them somewhere safe, the rest of you have fun." With that Leeteuk shoved Sungmin toward the girls and took off after grabbing Elaine's wrist. Sungmin followed his leader's actions and grabbed Urye and took off in the opposite direction. Seeing that the two girls and two members of the band had left the others quickly split up and took off.

* * *

Elaine and Leeteuk ran as fast as they could. Elaine tried to find familiar marks but nothing was popping out at her. Leeteuk asked her a few questions about Urye and herself and how they like Korea so far. Elaine answered as best as she could but wasn't really interested in talking and more interested in breathing right. Urye and Sungmin were doing the same exact thing except Urye wasn't answering much since she was still upset with her brother. Neither group was paying much attention to the halls in front or to the side of them. After about a half hour, both groups ran into each other again.

Lying on the floor, the four of them heard a photographer yell out, "Look there's the two girls with two members from Super Junior!"

"RUN!" Leeteuk screamed out. Elaine got up and grabbed Sungmin by mistake and took off down a side hallway. Urye and Leeteuk, not caring about who they were with followed their friends example and ran the opposite way.

* * *

After running for a while Urye stopped, "Why are we running around like headless chickens? Let's just go to Elaine and I's apartment."

"You m-mention this n-now?!" Leeteuk gasped.

"Sorry, my mind was sort of occupied earlier!" Urye said. "Um… you wouldn't happen to know where apartment 33 is?"

"What?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Elaine and Sungmin had found a safe quiet place to hide, "Do you think they will find us Leeteuk?" Elaine asked looking around the corner.

"Um… I am Sungmin."

Elaine whipped around and started at Sungmin with a growing blush. "Oh… um… sorry." Elaine said trying to hide her blush. "It's been a rather awkward day."

"That's ok." Sungmin said feeling kind a sorry for the cherry red girl next to him. Reaching over he pulled Elaine into a hug.

"This is not what I expected out of a vacation." Elaine said on the verge of crying.

"Hey its ok, if you cry. I don't mind." Sungmin said holding her tightly.

Just as Elaine was about start crying, Shindong and Eunhyuk ran around the corner. Seeing Sungmin comforting Elaine caused the two guys to burst out laughing. Hearing the two of them laughing at her and Sungmin, caused Elaine to look up and start glaring at the two rappers. If looks could kill, the two would be dead. Seeing the glare Shindong froze and Eunhyuk started to back away in fear. Backing into the hallway, Eunhyuk backed straight into Kangin. Kangin picked himself up off the floor ready to yell at Eunhyuk, till the saw Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk had curled into a fetal position and was staring in absolute fear in to the room he had just left. Following Eunhyuk terrified gaze, Kangin saw Shindong frozen in place with Sungmin holding a glaring Elaine. Seeing that the glare was not being directed at him, Kangin started laughing at his two unfortunate friends. Heechul stood behind Kangin keeping watch for the pests while chuckling.

"Ok guys and wonderful lady who has finally cowered the two rappers." Kangin finally said still chucking. "We should get out of here."

Still glaring at the two who had, dared laugh at her, Elaine said, "My apartment isn't to far from here. We can go there." Sungmin helped Elaine to stand up and still held on to her and left to go to Elaine's apartment with the four guys following behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Urye and Leeteuk had finally found the apartment.

"Dang the two of you are staying HERE!?!" Leeteuk said.

"Well ya!" Urye said on the verge of collapsing.

"You ok there?" Leeteuk asked in concern.

"NO!" Urye yelled collapsing on the ground. "First my brother is keeping secrets from me, second he is getting marrying and didn't bother to me, third I am forced to run around my damn home for two months so that I won't get cornered by paparazzi and, and, and…" She couldn't finish her sentence because had burst into tears.

Leeteuk pulled the sobbing girl on his lap and let her cry to her hearts content. "Hey, I was wondering, even though you are going through a tough day, if you would be my girlfriend and go out with me. I swear that I will do my best to be exactly what you need." Leeteuk said with such passion that Urye stopped crying for a moment.

"Sure Leeteuk. I loved to be your girlfriend." She answered happy and snuggled into his chest.  
"You won't regret this Urye. Urye?" Leeteuk looked down at the girl in this lap who was sleeping peacefully. _'She is so beautiful.'_ Leeteuk thought.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!! Please comment!!! XD**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: **Well my friend, wanted to fix this chapter. Even though its been up for sometime now. Haha.... So yea....._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

* * *

Leeteuk was admiring his new girlfriend and trying to figure out where to take her for their first date. Urye looked very peace sleeping in Leeteuk arms; actually she was dreaming of last relationship she had with the person she loved. He ended that relation suddenly, which caused her heartache a few days before she left for S. Korea with Elaine for the summer.

**

* * *

**

*Flash back a few days before the flight*

"_Urye, can I talk to you for a moment?" Justin asked since he knew that their next class doesn't start for another hour and half._

"_Umm… yea sure. We can talk." Urye said happy._

_Justin decided to talk to her in a café. Little did she know was that he was going to break her heart. They talk for what seemed to be about 30 mins to 50 mins. Then he finally decided to tell her._

_Justin became very nervous on how he was going to say this, but he told her. "Urye, I know we've dated for a lil over a year. I'm sorry to say this to you. I think its time for us to break up." Said straight forward._

Urye couldn't believe what she heard from him. So many thoughts were going through her mind on why he's now deciding to break up with her now. Tears started to flow down her cheeks. She didn't know what to say to him, but got up and walked out of the café. Let Justin sitting at the table making him feel guilty for what he did to her.

After the dream, she thought of what took place not long before she fell asleep. In her mind, she was thinking that it was to soon for her to get into another relationship. On the other hand, it was probably a good way to get her mind off of Justin. As she continued to think well sleeping, someone woke her up.

***End of Flash back***

* * *

Elaine and the five guys ran into Siwon & Donghae and decided to bring them to apartment 33. Reaching the apartment, the group looked around carefully to make sure there were no photographers around. Seeing that it was all clear Elaine opened the door and let everyone in. Seeing Urye asleep, Elaine tip-toped around Urye & Leeteuk and ducked behind the couch dragging Sungmin behind her. The other boys walked in and started to talk loudly and jokes around. Elaine made frantic jesters for them to stop, but to no avail. Urye woke up pissed and jumped out of Leeteuk's arms, grabbed his hand and started to throw anything in her reach at the ones who dared to wake her. Elaine barely pulled Sungmin down in time and some how in the process ended up getting pinned down by Sungmin. Sungmin, being a guy and on top of what he considered, a beautiful girl, took advantage of the situation and started a make-out session with Elaine. Elaine was a little shocked but decided to go with it and not worry about the bottles and pillows that Urye was throwing at the others Super Junior members.

"Hey, Stop!" Kangin yelled.

"NO! You woke me up on the wrong day and I was comfortable." Urye yelled while throwing nail polish at the boys.

When Urye finally ran out of things to throw at the unfortunate Super Junior boys, she started to advance on the boys as if she wore going to attack them. Elaine, sensing the change in the room, quickly got out from under Sungmin and ran over to her angry best friend.

"Urye that's enough! Don't kill them over something your brother and BoA did. It's not worth it. We will get them back when the time is right. Now go to bed!" Elaine stood firm between Urye and the six scared Super Junior members.

Sungmin was looking at Leeteuk trying to figure out what his leader was thinking.

Leeteuk was looking in awe at both his angry girlfriend and her best friend.

"Urye," Elaine said in a dangerous voice, "leave then alone NOW!"

"Fine! I'm going to bed."

Walking to her room still holding on to Leeteuk's hand, looked positively thrilled at the prospect of sleeping in the same room as Urye, Urye stopped in front of her door.

"Sorry for, you know, losing my temper like that. I know you get disappointed when I do." Urye said looking childish.

"It's ok, just go get some sleep." Elaine replied in a motherly voice.

With that Urye and Leeteuk disappeared into Urye's room and shut the door.

* * *

"Wow, nice color scheme Urye." Leeteuk said looking around her navy, black and bronze colored room.

"Ya, Well I love Ravenclaw from Harry Potter. My favorite three colors are blue, red, and black. Elaine loves Slytherin, so her room is decked out in those colors. Those are her favorite colors too." Urye replied, still not realizing that she was crawling into bed with her new beau.

"NIGHT OMMA!" She yelled through her shut door. A muffled version of 'Night' came back. Hearing Elaine wish her goodnight, Urye snuggled into Leeteuk who became her teddy bear and went to sleep. Holding on to his girlfriend tightly, Leeteuk couldn't help but smile and fell asleep.

* * *

As soon as the door to her best friends room shut, Elaine turned to face the six Super Junior boys. What she saw made her burst out laughing. The six of them were covered from head to toe with nail polish, pillow feathers, and hair supplies, which Elaine hadn't put away yet. When Kangin and Heechul started to advance on Elaine, Sungmin wrapped his arms around the girl as she started to glare at the two men.

"One more step and I swear on Gackt's success, I will make sure you two can never get not only a date but you can kiss your family jewels goodbye." She growled at the two.

"I like her." Donghae said with Siwon nodding in agreement.

"That's cause you haven't been on the receiving end of one of her glares." Shindong said. "Her eyes literally shoot murder at you."

"So don't piss me off moron." Elaine said. "Now why don't you guys shower and clean up. While Sungmin calls the others and get clean clothes. There are six showers that you can use; towels are in there as well as shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. Have fun."

A muffled 'Night Omma' came from Urye's room.

"Night!" Elaine yelled back. "Now go shower boys."

Elaine then showed each members bathroom and brought Sungmin to her room where she had placed her cell.

"I love your room babe." Sungmin said.

"Babe?" Elaine asked looking at Sungmin.  
"Ok maybe not babe. What do you want me to call you?"

"What's with the nickname?" Elaine said.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Sungmin asked shyly. (Yes! Its out of the blue again, but that's life in fanfiction.)

Elaine stared for a few seconds before she fainted dead away.

"ELAINE!" Sungmin screamed lurching forward.

Elaine fell right into Sungmin's arms but Sungmin's momentum knocked the both of them on the bed. Landing on her bed, woke Elaine up.

"Sungmin did you ask me out and why are you on top of me and why are we on my bed?"

"Yes. The momentum when I caught you after you fainted."

"That last sentence answers my last two question doesn't it?" Elaine asked.

"Yup."

"Ok I thought so. So here is a question for you. Do you mind that I am a gothic lolita girl?"

"Wait, you dress like that?" Sungmin asked.

"Well yes." Elaine said. "Is that alright?"

"That is great. SM has been pressuring both us and DBSK to have at least one member of either band to have a lolita girlfriend."  
"Phew, I thought you wouldn't want me as your girlfriend anymore because of that."

"No, it's all good. Just watch out for Heechul he will want to have complete say in how you look before you leave your room once he finds out."

"Thanks for the warning." Elaine said making a mental note to warn Urye and talk to Heechul soon as possible. "Why don't you call the rest of SJ for clothes and to tell them they can camp out here in the apartment."

"Ok angel. Is a angel better than babe?" Sungmin asked.

"Heck yes it's better! I like that." Elaine replied giving Sungmin a kiss on the cheek. "Now call the others unless you want me to see Donghae, Siwon, Kangin, Heechul, Shindong and Eunhyuk walking around in nothing but towels."

"NO!" Sungmin yelled out clutch his girlfriend to him. "I am calling now and don't you even imagine the others in anything but towels."

"Like I would want to imagine that." Elaine said.

Sungmin kissed Elaine on the forehead and got his cell.

_"Hi Kibum. This is Sungmin. I need clothes for Heechul, Kangin, Donghae, Siwon, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Leeteuk and myself. Include boxers for everyone except Leeteuk and myself. No, Leeteuk and I will shower tomorrow the others are showering now. Have everyone come to apartment 33 and everything will be explained. No I promise to tell you. Ok see you in a bit."_

Hanging up, Sungmin turned to find Elaine hanging up all her clothes.

"I called them. So no funny ideas about the six in the showers." Elaine laughed at the remark.

BANG! BANG! "ELAINE! I know you are in there! Open up!" Kangin's voice thundered.

"Yes?" Elaine asked opening the door a crack. "What's wrong?"  
"Look at my towel!"

"Don't angel, let me look first." Sungmin quickly said. Looking at the towel Kangin wore caused Sungmin to burst out laughing.

"SUNGMIN!!!" Kangin yelled. "You are dead?"

Elaine was glaring at Kangin. "You threaten me boyfriend again and your remains won't fit in a matchbox. Got it Kangin?" Elaine said in an exceedingly deadly voice that sent chills down everyone's spines. Kangin just nodded. "Now then, yes, your towel is pink with yellow ducks and hot pink hearts but that is not a reason to throw a childish temper tantrum. You will behave like a grown man you are and remember there are worst things then being laughed at for your towel. Understand?"

"Now I get why Urye calls her Omma." Eunhyuk whispered to Donghae.

"Oh my Gackt!" Elaine suddenly cried out. "Shindong! Siwon! You're bleeding! Wait her I will be right back don't move!" Elaine rushed back into her room.

"What do you know, I am bleeding." Siwon said looking at his shoulder.

"Wait Sungmin, Elaine called you her boyfriend. When did that happened?" Heechul asked.

"While you guys were showering." Sungmin said casually.

"Well you pick a great girl." Siwon said. "She will make a good mother and wife to someone someday. Does she go to church?"

"Yes, I go to church Siwon." Elaine said coming back into the room with a first aid kit.

"Shindong, you first." Elaine proceeded to clean his cuts and bandage them. "Siwon, your turn." Finishing up with Siwon, Elaine packed up the first

aid kit, on her way back to her room the doorbell rang. "Sungmin, can you get that for me. Thanks."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!! **

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note:_** I am so sorry for not updating the story for two months. I have been very busy with my English class. Since our teacher, Mrs. Flake, been having us doing a lot of writing but she grades it in SAT format and projects for her class. Last quarter, I failed it. It's also my senior year in high school. So I will probably be trying to focus more on my English. I also just recently just got back from my spring break in California. I was hoping that my mom would have brought her laptop so i could work on this. That didn't happy. I will still try to update this story no matter.

Thanks for reading!!! Please enjoy the story!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Hey guys, come in." Sungmin said to the rest of Super Junior as they came in.

"Hey, here are the clothes you requested." Kibum said.

"Kangin is that towel pink?" Yesung asked laughing.

"Kangin." Elaine warned as she walked into the room into Sungmin's waiting arms.

"Yes. It. Is. I would appreciate my clothes now please." Kangin said stiffly with concealed anger.

"Good boy." Elaine said in smug motherly tone.

"The rest of you behave and leave Kangin alone. BoA gave Urye and I a bunch of pink and bad girly stuff that we don't use. Kangin got the girly bathroom purely by chance."

"Bad girly?' Heechul asked.

"Yes bad girly. I am a lolita girl and I despise what BoA gave us. So it is bad." Elaine said.

"You're lolita!?!" Heechul asked excitedly.

"I warned you." Sungmin whispered tin Elaine's ear.

"Yup and proud to be. If you want to help me put together outfits feel free to explore my closet. Just stay out of my dresser." Elaine said.

"I am going to have so much fun with this." Heechul said.

"After I get dressed. Can I go look at what you have?"

"Sure just leave Urye out of this. She isn't lolita like me. In fact she is a tom-boy."

"Heaven forbid." Heechul said clutching his chest.

"Heechul stop it." Sungmin said. "That's Leeteuk's girlfriend we are talking about."

"WHAT!?!"

"Yes, it's probably true." Elaine said. "I know my best friend enough about relationships and who ended up with the two American girls. Am I right in guessing that the paparazzi knows where Urye and I live now?"

"Yup." Ryeowook said. "We can throw them off easily."

"Thanks but I think things are going to get more complicated before they get better for Urye and I. Oh, Gackt, that means I get to deal with more crazy Urye mood swings. Gackt!"

"Um, why do you keep say or swearing on Gackt Cumai?" Kangin asked.

"I will answer all questions after six certain people put on real clothes. Hint, hint."

"Crap!!!" Several voices rang out.

"Elaine shut your eyes." Sungmin said.

"Oh please, I have two real brothers and seven older brother figures. You all don't have anything I have yet to see. All the same I am going to my room just in case one of your 'drops' anything. Get me when all six of you are dressed." With that Elaine left the room.

"She can be a little intimidating Sungmin," Siwon said, " but she would make an excellent wife and mother."

"You said that already, and it's a little early to be thinking about marriage left alone kids." Sungmin said staring at Elaine's door. "Though you are right. Now go get dressed before I tell her you all are just standing here."

"Don't!" Kangin said quickly. "I am gone."

"Is big bad Kangin scared of the little American girl?" Ryeowook asked jokingly.

"You bet I am." Kangin said leaving the room.

"You haven't been on the receiving end of her glare." Eunhyuk said shivering.

"Be grateful for that." Siwon said with Donghae nodding fervently in agreement as the three of them left.

"It's scarier than dealing with the ghosts." Shindong said grabbing his clothes.

"Her eyes and tone of voice spell murder of the worst, kind." Heechul said.

"So don't piss her off. It's the calmness that's creepy. Urye just yells and throws things. I don't want to know what else she can do when she's anger. Elaine is like a disappointed mother. Urye even calls her Omma."

"Quit taking about me!" Came a yell from Elaine's room. "It's rude, annoying, and not nice. Now GO GET DRESSED!"

"Gone!"

"Going!" Both Heechul and Shindong said simultaneously while grabbing their clothes and fleeing the room.

"Isn't she great?" Sungmin said.

"I like her already." Ryeowook said.

"Can she travel with us?" Kyuhyun asked.

"Where she goes, Urye goes and vice versa." Sungmin said. "So we'll see." "Angel you can come out now. The towel boys are gone." Sungmin said, opening Elaine's door.

"You call her Angel?" Hangeng said.  
"That's so sweet."  
"I can understand every word you are saying, you know." Elaine said annoyed.

"Opps." Hangeng said.

"It is sweet though, and I like being called angel." Elaine said walking over to where Sungmin was sitting. "Move over Sungmin. You're hogging the chair."

"Hm, nope but here's a seat." Sungmin yanked Elaine onto his lap. "Now isn't that better."

"Hehe, yes it is."

"Oh, I am getting cavities." Kangin said from the doorway.

"Go see a dentist and get dentures then Kangin." Sungmin said wrapping this arm around Elaine.

"You will be getting a lot more of them."

"So how do we make the paparazzi pests believe that Urye and I don't live here?" Elaine asked.

"Stay at out place tonight." Heechul said entering the room with the other four behind him. "With Leeteuk, Urye and you with us it will through them off for now."

"That could work." Shindong said.

" Fine, I'll do it only if I can cook breakfast tomorrow morning." Elaine said.

"A home cooked meal?!" Eunhyuk and Shindong said together brightening up.

"Sure. I just need to see what you all have in your cupboards and fridge. Western or Asian?" Elaine asked.

"Western sounds good." Sungmin answered. "Besides I think we all could use a cultural experience."

"Ok, then lets go to you guy's apartment." Elaine said jumping off of Sungmin's lap and dragging him off the chair in suit.

"Alright, alright." Sungmin said laughing. "We're going."

Shrugging at each other all twelve people left the apartment mansionette and went to the Super Junior dorms.

* * *

***Time Skip. 2 in the morning***

"Leeteuk let me up. I need to go to the bathroom."

"Fine but hurry up."

"Alright."

Door shuts, toilet flushes, the sounds of hands washing, and door opens. "BoA?"

"Shh."

"Wait? What?" Thud.

* * *

***Time Skip. 10 in the morning***

"Urye!?!" Leeteuk ran up to the SJ dorms were he found everyone except Urye eating breakfast.

"This is really good Elaine!" Kibum said.

"Ha-has anyone s-seen Urye?" Leeteuk asked out of breath.

Elaine spun around the face him nearly hitting Kyuhyun in the head with the frying pan.

"She's gone?"

"Yes!"

The chopsticks clattered to the bottom of the pan as Elaine all but threw it onto the stovetop.

"Elaine!?" Sungmin said a little worried.

"Someone help me get this apron off NOW!" Elaine ordered fiddling with the buttons. "Urye and I promised, no swore we would tell each other where each one of us went. Urye didn't tell me anything!"

"Calm down are you sure she isn't some where in the complex?" Kangin asked.

"Positive with the paparazzi still around." Elaine said letting Sungmin undo her apron. "Come on Leeteuk lets go back to my place so I can change then we will go get my sister."

"You know where she is?" Leeteuk said.

"Yes. With BoA and Bryan." Elaine said darkly with fire in her eyes. "Let's go."

Sungmin and Leeteuk quickly followed the angered girl out of the room.

"Now I know why you six are scared of her." Yesung said.

The other six SJ members who had never seen Elaine angry nodded quickly in agreement.

"Told ya so." Kangin said smugly.

"Please she was angry at you the most yesterday." Eunhyuk said.

"Ya going to avoid that from now on thank you very much." Kangin said. "That girl is no angel. She's a fallen angel with a temper from hell just like Urye."

The other then just nodded in agreement.

"Hm, go to make sure she looks like one before she leaves." Heechul said thoughtfully. "Time to raid Angle-Omma's closet. Later Guys."

The remaining ten started after Heechul like he had lost his mind.

"Life got crazier didn't it?" Hangeng asked. No on answered.

Urye woke up to the sun in her eyes slowly opening her eyes Urye looked around her room.

"What the…" Urye sat up quickly, rubbed her eyes and looked around again. "Hell. That's where I am. I have died and gone to hell."

Her room was bright pink with flowers, stars, and bunny decorations all over the place. A neon yellow carpet covered the floor and the drapes on her four-post bed were hot pink velvet.

"What the hell happened to my room?"

Quickly going to her closet, Urye opened the double doors only to slam them shut and press her back against the doors.

"This is hell!!!!!!"

* * *

Thanks for reading!!!! Please leave a comment!


	7. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:**_ Well I decided to put up another chapter. I also learned that I won't be getting homework from english for awhile. The reason is that we are now starting to read MACBETH, which out teacher says it would be better to learn and understand it in class and not at home. It can be a confusing book to read.

So right now, I'm going to try to update as much as possible with what my friend and I have written down for me. I'll be trying to work on the story I am working on with my friend.

Enjoy the new chapter I just put up!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

At that moment BoA and Bryan entered room.  
"Your clothes aren't here dear. They are back in you dreary and depressing room in your apartment." BoA said sitting down on Urye's bed.

"You kidnapped me?!" Urye asked incredulously.

"You can't call it that hun, since I am your big brother." Bryan said walking over to Urye.

"NO! Only Elaine can all me hun and don't you care call me dear. Take me back to my apartment." Urye fumed.

"No way am 'I' placing you back in that yucky gothic environment." BoA said.

"I like that yucky environment. This current environment is making me sick." Urye replied.

"Urye say you're sorry. BoA put a lot of work into this room." Bryan said sternly.

"Not till you apologize for taking and holding me here against my will." Urye shot back.

"Excuse me." A servant interrupted. "But there are two member of Super Junior here.

"Let them in please." BoA said. "Urye change into some decent clothes. You need to make a good first impression.

"No need." Leeteuk's voice comes from the doorway.

The three in the room spun around. There stood Leeteuk and Sungmin who had his arm wrapped around a blonde girl in a silver and black dress with feathers all over the dress.

"I happen to like my girlfriend the way she is."

"Girlfriend?!" BoA and Bryan sputtered.

"You heard him right." The girl said. "Come on hun, let's get you of this pink nightmare."

"Omma, you are the best and thanks Leeteuk from coming and rescuing me my brave knight."

"No, Urye isn't going anywhere." Bryan said angrily.

"Yes she is." Elaine replied with fire in her eyes. "She is a legal adult both here and in the states. She can go where she wants, when she wants to, at anytime. A legal hearing couldn't overrule that and trust Urye on that one. You don't own her and neither to I. She obviously doesn't want to stay in a pink hell land, so let her do what she damn well pleases."

"Omma! You cussed!" Urye said shocked.

"I know I did."

"Wow you are beyond angry."

"I take it you are Elaine Sempert then?" Bryan asked.

"Yes I am." Elaine replied with a curtsy.

"I would have liked to have met you under better circumstances though."

"Since you mean so much to Urye, but you hurt my little sister so I am not in the best of moods right now."

"Dang, Omma's on fire." Urye said. "Hey Omma?"

"Yes?"

"You were worried weren't you?" Urye asked.

"Yes I was. We swore to keep each other informed so that neither one of us get lost or left behind. Then the second morning we are here, you turn up missing with no note or text message and your phone is open in your room on dial tone. I was beyond worried."

BoA and Bryan had the grace to look a little ashamed.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN LEAVE A NOTE FOR ELAINE!??" Urye roared.

"No." BoA said meekly.

"Urye calm down!" Bryan ordered.

"How about no." Urye said seething.

"Urye you used to always listen to me. What changed?"

"Secrets, that's changed for me from who I us to be. In fact that Elaine is a best friend and a sister in one. You weren't there for my heartbreaks and temper tantrums. Sure, Elaine was at NAU for a year without me but she called texted, wrote, and visited. She gets furious on my behalf and cries my tears for me when I can't cry. She knows be better than you." Urye ranted.

"Hun!" Elaine said stepping in front of her best friend. "Everything I do for you, you have done for me. Leave them alone. Bryan looks torn up enough. There is no need to make this worse. What's done is done. Let the bas past die to make room for a good future. Ok?"

"Yes, Omma your right. I am sorry Bryan for ranting about why I listen to Elaine." Urye Said. "But I am going back to my apartment. Elaine is right. The bad past needs to die. I am still your little sister but I have grown up. You need to remember that. I'm sorry." Urye walked over to Bryan and kissed his cheek. "I still love you Bryan even though right now I am furious with you."

"I love you to Urye. How about dinner in about a couple of weeks from now?" Bryan asked.

"Sounds fine. Let's go guys."

"Well," BoA said after the four left, "that could have gone better."

"Yup, it could have."

The two couples walked to the van that was parked in the driveway.

"You ok hun?" Elaine asked concerned.

"I will be fine in a few days, Elaine. I promise! Oh for the love of all things bright and beautiful! Tell me we are not riding in a death trap van!"

"Sorry hellcat but we are." Leeteuk said.

"Hm, Hellcat? I like it. But seriously one of those cans? When…"

"In two days Urye." Elaine interrupted.

"I have to wait two days for my truck?!" Urye said stopping in her tracks.

"Yes, you do now. Lets go." Elaine said still walking to the van.

"Elaine are those bloody angel wings on the back of your dress?"

"HEECHUL!"

"Fallen-Angel indeed." Leeteuk said looking at the smirking Sungmin and fuming Elaine.

* * *

***Few weeks after the incident with BoA and Bryan***

"Hurry up Heechul!" Elaine yelled. "The concert starts in an hour and Urye and I have to go!"

"I am going Angel-Omma, I am going! Yell at Kitty-Cat not me!"

"Don't call me Kitty-Cat! My name is Urye."

It was the day of the DBSK concert and Heechul was helping get our two young women ready for the concert.

Elaine was easy for Heechul since Heechul and her agreed on almost anything. Urye was a different story.

"Heechul, no skirt or high heels for Urye and hurry up!" Elaine yelled while running into the bathroom.

"Yes Angel-Omma!" Heechul replied. "Now then Urye, how about this outfit?"

"Finally! Something wearable!"

"I know I am amazing, now go change before Angel-Omma turns into Fallen Angel-Omma."

"Hm, Elaine scares you then?" Urye had an evil glint in her eye. "Lets see ho…"

"URYE! Take the clothes and change NOW!"

"Ha! Angel-Omma yelled at you not me!" Heechul said dancing out of Urye's closet.

"Oh shut up!" Urye said slamming her closet doors shut.

Heechul left Urye's room and settled down on the couch. He got to relax for two seconds before he was bombarded with questions.

"Does my Angel look good?"

"Did you get Hellcat in a skirt?"

"What does she look like?"

"Did she put her hair up? I hope not, but did she?"

"She isn't wearing to much make-up is she?"

"ENOUGH!" Heechul finally yelled out. "You two will see your girlfriends when they come out. Now sit down and wait."

Sungmin and Leeteuk sat down pouting and eagerly waiting to see what their girlfriends looked like.

"Angel? Are you almost done? I want to drop you off in person." Sungmin yelled to his girlfriend.

"Ya I am ready." Elaine said. "Just let me find my purse."

"Hellcat?"

"I hate dressing up!" Urye yelled out. "Elaine, Heechul is going to die!"

"URYE!"

"What?"

"Hurry up!"

"Fine!"

Sungmin and Leeteuk stared nervously at each other wondering what Heechul had done.

Elaine walked out first and Sungmin thought he had never seen anything more beautiful. Elaine was wearing a green lolita dress with black lace. Her hair was curled with a black bow pulling half of if back. Black shoes and a green and silver purse finished off the outfit.

"Spin please." Heechul said. "Well Sungmin? What do you think?"

"I think you should step away from my beautiful girlfriend."

"Sungmin be nice." Elaine said walking over to her boyfriend. "But you like it?"

"Do I like it? No, I love it. You look stunning Angel." Sungmin replied kissing her forehead. "I can't wait to show you off."

"Thanks Sung."

"Cavities Omma!" Urye said leaning in the doorway.

"Urye you look amazing!" Leeteuk exclaimed.

"No, I don't!" Urye said. "All I wanted to wear was tee-shirt and jeans with my converse. No, I had to dress up for a concert. Which is freakin' CRAZY!"

"Yes you do!" Came six voices.

"Siwon? Donghae? When did you get here?" Elaine asked.

"A minute ago." Siwon said, "Urye, you do look very nice."

Urye was wearing black lace long sleeves and a red choker decorated with skulls graced her torso and neck. Her hair was completely pulled back into a high ponytail. Dangle earrings and converse shoes finished her outfit.

"Whatever you say." Urye said scowling. "Let's just get this over with. So I don't have to wear this any longer."

"Anyways," Donghae said, "the van is here for the girls."

"I am not a child." Urye grumbled which earned her a smack on the back of head. "OW!"

"Quit being a brat Urye. Don't ruin the evening." Elaine said walking towards the door with Sungmin.

"Come on Hellcat." Leeteuk said grabbing Urye's hand.

"You have a concert to attend."

"Fine, let's go."

* * *

_Thanks for reading!!!  
_


	8. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note:_ **_OMG!!! I'm am so sorry for not posting this chapter early. After I posted my last chapter back in March I believe. I became very busy with school. Trying to get credit for one of my English class that I failed my Junior year. I got that credit back, I graduated in May. I am happy!!! XD Two weeks after I graduated, I had to move. So my summer break was only two weeks. Which really sucked. Its all good. I get to live with my mom again. ^^_

_Now I am attending University of New Mexico. Not the main campus, but maybe sometime later. At this very moment, I am taking summer classes. My friend, who helps me write this story too, has two jobs for the summer. We'll be trying to work on the story again. I got some free time after I get out of summer class in the afternoon._

_Yay! I thought you might want to know why I haven't been posting in a few month._

_I hope you enjoy this new chapter!! Please comment! ^^_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

***Backstage of the Concert***

Meanwhile backstage at the concert hall five gentlemen were taking and getting ready to perform.

"So Yunho when are you finally going to get a decent girlfriend?" Max asked playfully.

"When Xiah does." Yunho replied pushing Xiah lightly.

"Hey I don't need a girlfriend. Anyways remember that Star Show we were on?"

"Ya, what about it?" Hero asked.

"I had three girls while the leader had none."

"That's so true." Micky said laughing while Yunho blushed.

"I forgot about that." Max said.

"DBSK, are you ready yet?" A voice came through the closed door.

"Yes, Manager." Yunho said still blushing.

"Oh, I know." Max said cheerfully, "You all know that we have to pick a person of the crowd to bring on stage?"

"Ya." Came the reply from the other four.

"Leader has to ask the girl on a date and Hero gets to pick the girl."

"Why Hero?"

"Cause he knows Appa best."

"True."

"Hey!"

"Quiet Appa. We are getting you a girlfriend."

"I don't need a girlfriend."

"YES, YOU DO!" Four voices rang out.

"Face it, Yunho. " Hero said placing a hand on his best friends shoulder. "We all agree on this."

"Fine, let get this over with."

* * *

***Backstage in the meet and greet area***

"I don't like this. Why are we being treated like celebrities?" Urye asked.

"You are BoA's sister-in-law and my girlfriend." Leeteuk said. "You'll get used to it."  
"Ya, right."

Ignoring the remark Leeteuk said, "We won't be able to pick you up but the driver should be here."  
"Should?"

"Urye!" Elaine said warningly. "Cut it out!"

"Yes, Omma."

"Now then lets go enjoy the concert. Bye Sung."

"Bye bye Angel."

"See ya, Teuk."

"Later Hellcat."

Sungmin and Leeteuk stood watching the girls walk into the concert hall.

"We shouldn't be worried right, leader?" Sungmin said worriedly. "DBSK won't even think about trying to steal them away right? I don't want Elaine hurt in anyway."

"I don't know Sungmin."

"They don't know about them yet since they just got back from Japan. So we can only hope that our girls blend in with the crowd."

"I hope your right." Sungmin said as they got back into the van.

"Ya, me too." Leeteuk replied as they drove off.

* * *

***During the Concert***

"OKAY KOREA!" Yunho's voice rang through the hall. "Hero is going to pick one lucky girl to come up on stage and dance with us!"

A huge wave of screaming suddenly appeared as girls started to yell out "Pick me!"

"I love you DBSK!" Urye glared at Elaine with her hands over her ears.

"Quit laughing Omma! This isn't funny!"

"Sure is it." Elaine shouted over the noise to her best friend.

"I mean these girls are so desperate and the one who does get picked is going to get lynched!"

"That's so true Omma!" Urye said starting to laugh as well.

Hero had spotted the two girls not screaming at him to pick them and thought to himself 'Those two are perfect. Neither of them is going to fawn all over us. Hm, now which one?'

Yunho seeing that Hero was debating, walked over and looked at the two girls laughing with each other not paying any attention to the mayhem around them. Yunho turned to Hero and after covering his mic whispered, "I like red and black."

Nodding Hero jumped down and made his way towards the laughing friends.

"Excuse me, miss." Hero said to Urye. "Come with me."

Not giving Urye a chance to get over her shock, Hero dragged her up on stage while Elaine howled with laughter at her best friend.

"I can't breathe." Elaine said clutching her sides.

Urye finally came to her senses after being dragged all the way to the main stage. 'No, no, no, no. My boyfriend is going to kill me.'

With that Urye took off running trying to get off stage but seeing the hatefully glances of the fans below and the DBSK boys dancing their way over to them, Urye felt trapped.

"ELAINE!"

"Hun, hun over here!"

"Where?"

"Brat down this way!"

"Well lucky lady." Micky said scaring Urye as he slung an arm over her shoulder. "I guess you get to dance with us."

Biting back the sarcastic remark, Urye forced a smile on her face and nodded stiffly all the while thinking, 'Omma, you are so dead if Leeteuk doesn't get to me first!'

Elaine was laughing so hard she nearly fell over watching her best friend dance with DBSK. "Oh my Gackt, this is too good! Where is a camera, when I need one?"

The song ended up being the last one of the concert and after it finished, Urye was whisked off to backstage with DBSK. Elaine was being led backstage as well since that was where the van was supposed to pick them up. The DBSK boys were keeping a close eye on Urye since Yunho hadn't asked her out yet. Urye was looking around trying to think of a way to get away when she spotted Elaine.

"Elaine!" Urye all but shrieked.

"Hurry up Hun. Our driver has to go!"

"Sorry miss but your friend is going to stay with us for awhile." Yunho said.

"We can take her home."

Elaine then growled and started glaring. "Like hell you are!"

"Korea brings out your angry side a lot. That's twice now you've cussed since we got here." Urye said.

"No, it's the idiots in Korea," Elaine replied. "Who think that they can hold you hostage!"

Urye smirked at the remembering the venting Elaine did after they got back to their apartment after the BoA/Bryan fiasco. Xiah and Max looked at the blonde Lolita girl feeling a bit scared till they saw the smirk that the girl Yunho was suppose to ask out was wearing.

"Hero you sure know how to pick them." Micky said slinging an arm over Hero's shoulder.

"Do you even know her name?" Elaine asked referring to Urye.

"Um, no." Yunho said sheepishly.

Elaine and Urye both rolled their eyes at the men's stupidity.

"Hey, I think our ride left." Urye then said looking at her phone.

"Ugh!" Elaine said throwing her hands in the air.

Rounding on DBSK, Elaine took a deep breath, gearing up for a wicked tongue lasing. Seeing her best friend going into angry mother mood, Urye quickly ducked behind Elaine and plugged her ears.

"What the Gackt is wrong with you people?! Did it ever occur to you that we may have a time crunch, people to see, who will be worried and beyond over protective once our driver tells them that we missed him? Good! Gackt! Just because your international stars, does NOT mean that you own every girl you see! Some girls have boyfriends who care and will be worried. Get over yourselves and let Urye go and get on with her life so I can get on with mine!" Elaine paused to take another deep breath to continue ranting at the already cowering DBSK boys when her phone went off. Looking at her phone, she groaned when she saw that it was Sungmin.

"I am not done with you five yet." Elaine said right before answering her phone.

"She is scary." Yunho said.

"My Omma grew a backbone!" Urye said wiping a fake tear fro her face. "I am so proud!"

"Shut it brat!" Elaine said before returning to her conversation.

"Ok!" Urye said surging her shoulders knowing it doesn't bother her.

"We will give you a ride." Micky said.

"That would be lovely." Said Urye while keeping an eye on Elaine. "I feel like our roles have been switched." Urye said to Elaine once she had hung up.

"No kidding!" Elaine said. "Somebody said something about a ride?"

"Ya." Micky said stepping forward.

"Well we need to go now. Urye, we are traveling tomorrow with the boys."

"That's new." Urye said totally shocked.

"Ya, last minute planning thanks to our favorite 'secret' couple."

"What the hell?"

"No cussing hun."

"Bryan and BoA are going to so get it later!" Urye growled.

"How about we pay them a hardcore gothic visit once we get back?" Elaine said ignoring the DBSK boys whose eyes had gotten wide once they heard they were with them new SM members.

"Perfect!" Urye said with an evil smirk which quickly faded. "But, on the other hand; I think we both did enough damage to both of them."

At the moment the song 'Hey Micky' started to play.

"Hun answer your phone."

"No way!" Urye said pulling it out. "It's Bryan, besides I like this song."

_'Oh Mickey, you're so fine,_

_You're so fine you blow my mind_

_Hey Mickey! Hey, hey! Hey Mickey!'_

Elaine joined in singing while Micky started to laugh.

"You know." Xiah whispered to Max. "That Elaine is kinda cute now that she is done yelling. Maybe I do need a girlfriend."

"No way, she is going to be mine." Max hissed back, never taking his eyes off a now dancing Elaine.

Yunho leaned over to Hero, "You did good picking Urye. I really like her."

"I know but this way I get Elaine."

Micky having heard both conversations smirked to himself. 'Time to make them all jealous.' Striding over to the girls, he started dancing and singing 'Hey Mickey' with them.

Max, Xiah, Hero and Yunho eyes all narrowed and started to shoot bullets into Micky's back. When they heard the word for the song and realized what the lyrics were saying; the glares grew even more deadly. Micky started to smile/smirk even more 'Perfect!'

"Well come along them ladies." Micky said with an evil glint in this eye. "We mustn't keep you from the people who are waiting for you."

Urye and Elaine seeing the evil sparkle smirked at each other and each took one of Micky's arms.

"Lead the way then." Elaine said smiling evilly.

"Yes please." Urye said in mock innocence.

Micky fought to keep from laughing when he saw the look his band mates had on their faces. Turning back to the girls he said, "Well then, lets go."

With that the three headed off to the van with four sulking men following.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!!! _


	9. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note:_ **_Here's another chapter. I might as well put it up before I forget again!! Haha....._

_I hope you enjoy this new chapter!! Please comment! ^^_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

***In the van***

Micky, Urye and Elaine had been talking and laughing with each other the entire ride. Each of them had a lot I common with each other. Urye and Elaine had started to call Micky 'Big Brother' as well. Max, Xiah, and Hero were quietly arguing among themselves over who would date Elaine.

"I saw her first." Hero whispered furiously.

"She is mine."

"No way Omma." Max said. "We don't need two Omma's to be dating one another."

"I agree with Max on that single point but there is no way that a boy could make a women happy." Xiah said.

"Don't make me out to be a boy." Max snarled. "I am twenty-two."

"Stop it, both of you." Hero said sternly. "If we are going to go into age. I am older than both of you."

"Oh, we're here." Urye's voice broke the argument apart.

Yunho then worked up his courage to ask Urye out and just as he was about to ask.

Urye yelled out, "Leeteuk!"

"Hellcat, did you miss me?" Leeteuk asked as Urye came into his arms.

Yunho felt his heart sink when Urye kissed Leeteuk on the cheek.

"Cavities hun." Elaine said laughing.

Suddenly Elaine started squealing as she was picked up from behind and spun around. "I missed you Angel." Sungmin said as he set her down.

Xiah, Max and Hero all held their breath to see how Elaine would react to this. When Elaine turned in Sungmin's arms and threw her arms around him and said, "I missed you too Sung."

Their hearts sank into their toes, Micky, not caring romantically abut the two girls, but caring in a brotherly fashion, walked over to the two couples.

"Do I have to say the big brother hurt them and you die speech or has that been taken care of?"

"Oh hey Micky." Sungmin said.

The other four DBSK men walked over to the group.

"Why didn't you tell us you were dating?" Yunho asked almost casually.

"It slipped our minds." Leeteuk replied casually.

"Slipped your minds?!?" Hero almost yelled.

"Ya, slipped our minds." Sungmin said.

"As in we are so happy with our girls, we forgot to tell you."

The four boys started to inwardly seeth.

"Angel-Omma! Hellbrat! Your back!" Heechul exclaimed bouncing down towards the group with rest of Super Junior following.

"Hell-brat!" Urye exclaimed.

"You said I couldn't call you Kitty-Cat. So I chose Hell-brat."

"Why I oughta…"

"URYE!"

"Yes?"

"Leave him alone."

"NO!" Smack! "What is up with this? You never hit me and get away with it."

"I don't really know why Hun. Maybe it's the water."

"Then I ain't drinking it."

"Ain't isn't a word Urye."

"So what?"

"Hun." Elaine said warningly. "I am studying to be a teacher and in a court room no one is going to take you seriously if you don't use proper English."

"I am going to be an investigator not a freakin' lawyer." Urye corrected what Elaine just said.

"Angel-Omma is in Fallen Angel-Omma mode." Heechul laughed. To Heechul, Elaine mood swings were the funniest thing he had ever seen.

"Fallen Angel-Omma?" Xiah asked.

"Sungmin calls Elaine Angel. Urye calls her Omma." Kangin explained.

"When Elaine gets angry, annoyed, or stressed. She becomes scary." Kibum continued. "Hence the fallen part."

"Mostly though, she is in Angel-Omma mode." Yesung said.

"She is kind and would make someone a good wife and an excellent mother." Siwon said smirking at Sungmin.

Sungmin groaned and glared at Siwon.

"What? What did he say?" Max asked looking between Sungmin and Siwon.

Elaine and Urye were still arguing and ignoring the 18 men.

"Siwon says that everyday to Sungmin." Shindong said laughing.

"We haven't been dating for more then a month!" Sungmin said. "It's too early to think about marriage let alone kids!" Donghae laughed at the comment knowing that had been thinking the same exact thing.

Hero, Max and Xiah started to plan in their minds how they were going to steal Elaine away from Sungmin.

* * *

Yunho turned to Leeteuk and asked, "What about you and Urye? Any plans for the future?"

"Not really." Leeteuk said, "Urye and I are taking it one day at a time. Elaine wants kids soon while Urye and I haven't really talked about." Yunho nodded the wheels in his head turning.

"Come on girls, you have to pack and get to bed. We have to be on the bus by 7 am." Kyle said breaking up the bickering friends.

"Fine. Night everyone. Thanks for the ride home." Elaine said.

"Diddo what she said." Urye said walking over to Leeteuk while yawning. "Plus, have fun waking me up in the morning!"

"Oh boy, Urye's tired. Everybody run." Kangin said jokingly.

"What?" DBSK boys couldn't understand why everyone was laughing at what Kangin said.

"Someone hide the nail polish." Heechul said.

"Shut up! That was only when you woke up on a bad day. Plus I was really tired. So you earned what you needed." Urye growled from Leeteuk's arms.

"Where's the towel Kangin?" Eunhyuk asked causing Kangin to blush furiously.

"What is going on?" Xiah asked.

"Sorry guys." Shindong said gasping for air due to laughing so hard.

"You had to have to been there."

"I don't see why you six are laughing." Elaine said. "Urye was throwing all that stuff at you. Just be happy that she didn't throw anything bigger then a pillow or the nail polish. Believe me, I now!" Urye smiled.

At this Heechul, Shindong, Siwon, Eunhyuk, Kangin, and Donghae all stopped laughing and started to blush causing the other Super Junior boys and Elaine to laugh even harder.

"I am so confused." Max said. The other four DBSK men just nodded in agreement.

"We will tell you when we get back from our road trip." Leeteuk said.

"We're going on a trip?" Elaine squealed. "Oh my Gackt! Come on Urye lets go pack." Elaine took off dragging a tried girl who was using Leeteuk as her pillow complaining behind her.

"That's our girls." Sungmin said shaking his head.

"Later guys." Micky said as he saw several of the Super Junior guys walking back inside the complex.

"Night."

"Max, Xiah, Appa, Omma? You guys coming?" The four love struck men just nodded to each other thinking, 'She will be mine!'

Micky shook his head at his friends. He would have to warn his sisters in advance.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading!!! XD_**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: **_Sorry for another late update! I've become pre-occupied with my 2 college classes. Also taking my mom to the hospital for check-up. Now it's all good. I've been trying to write everyday in class before and in-between. Here's another update!_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 9**

***In the girls apartment***

'_Our clans blood is an eternal lovers. Stay.'_

Elaine was singing along with her Versailles CD while carefully packing all she need for the road trip. She heard a knock on the door, went to go answer the door. Noticed it was Sungmin, which made her become very unsettled when she heard him say, "Angel?"

"Yes?" She asked not looking at him directly after she answered the door and going back to packing.

"What are you listening too?" Sungmin asked not really knowing what to say.

Elaine didn't know how to reply to his question.

"Well I'm listening to Versailles." She replied. "I listen to Malice Mizer, Versailles, Dolly, and AnCafe. Then there is Two Mix." While trying not to make it more awkward between them.

"Isn't Two Mix techno?" Sungmin asked wondering if she knows that their Techno.

"Yup! I also listen to Basshunter from Sweden, Thedor Bastard from Russia, Tarken from Turkey, Nightwish from Finland. I almost forgot Mix Speaker's Inc."  
"Umm Elaine… you're rambling." Sungmin said not saying 'Angel' when he doesn't have too. "You listen to all them?"

"Ya, I guess. Urye got me hooked on most of it, but some of the artists I found myself."

Unable to talk to him more like a brother instead of a boyfriend.

* * *

***Urye's Room***

Once she entered her room, she slowly started to pack. Then stopped and sat on the bed thinking.

Leeteuk walked in, "Hey, are you alright?"

"I'm okay. Are you going to be angry, if I decide to stay here instead of going on the road trip with you guys?" I asked wondering what he would say.

"No! I wouldn't be angry with you. You should know that." Leeteuk said while sitting next to her. "One question, why do you want to stay here?"

I thought for a moment, "I would like to spend sometime by myself. This would be a great time to spend time with my brother. So we can become a family again and so I can get to know BoA more too." Urye said with a smile.

"That would be wonderful for you and your brother. You know I can always stay with you." He said hoping that he could stay.

"No, you need to go. Have fun since your taking a break. Please don't worry about me. I'll be perfectly fine." Once said, Urye got up to head to Elaine's room but stop at the door. "You really should go back to your apartment to get some rest. Since you have to get up early. Have fun!" He felt sad but knew she was right. So he headed back to the apartment.

She knocked on Elaine's door before entering. Noticing Sungmin trying to help Elaine pack, Urye addressed Elaine.

"Elaine, I would like to talk to you for a moment." I said.

"Ok, sure. What do you want to talk about?' Elaine asked.

"Um… I wanted to tell you that I won't be joining you on the trip."

"Why aren't you coming with us?" Elaine asked pouting.

"I just want to spend sometime alone to think about everything. I'll be able to spend it with Bryan and BoA too." Urye said with a smile. "I better go so you can finish packing. Goodnight and have a great time." Heading back to her room to unpack Uyre sighed in relief at Elaine's acceptance.

* * *

***Elaine's P.O.V***

I turned to Sungmin, "Can you finish up for me? I want to see if Urye is okay."

"Sure. Go check on her." Sungmin said.

I walked into Urye's room seeing that the door was open. "Hey, Hun."

"Oh… hey Elaine."

I walked over to Urye's bed and sat down. "So…"

"What can I do for you at this time of night?" She asked me well unpacking.

"You can tell me what's eating at you." I asked.

"I knew you weren't going to let this go quietly." She groaned.

"You've known me for more than three years, maybe more. You know I worry and fret and then I get even. Tell me what's wrong."

Urye sighed and sat down next to me. "It's nothing. I am fine."

"Yea, sure. I am Gackt's daughter."

"EWW!!! GROSS!!!! Elaine! I don't want to imagine you as his kid." She said with a face.

"So tell me what's wrong. Don't make me go on the road trip fretting and worrying." I stated to her. "I won't have any fun if I do."

"It's really nothing Elaine! I just want to get to know my brother and BoA. Quit worrying. Also, I want to re-think my relationship with Leeteuk. Please, don't say anything Elaine!"

"That's a different tone then an hour ago. Why do you want to think about your relationship with him? You two have been going out for about a month now." I asked her having a bit concerned face.

"I know. I don't really feel like I'm in a relationship with him. Even thought we've been dating for a month. Hey, I get to spend a week with my brother and soon to be sister-in-law." Urye said with a lil chuckle and a serious tone.

"Alright hun! You do what you feel is best. I really hope you make the right decision about you and Leeteuk. I will miss you."

"At least it's not a year." She said with a big grin on her face.

Suddenly, Heechul's voice rang through the apartment.

"SUNGMIN! That's not how you pack a dress!"

"Oh boy! I suppose I better make sure Heechul doesn't kill him." I stated. "Have fun this week!"

"I'll try to have fun!" Urye said before I left her room.

'Now time to deal with two arguing members.' I thought to myself.

* * *

***Urye's P.O.V***

_'This week is going to be great!'_ I thought to myself before falling asleep.

To bad, that she never received the text message from Mickys' warning about Yunho.

* * *

***Elaine's P.O.V***

"For the love of Gackt! Why are all of you in here?" I asked. "Please be quiet. Urye is mostly sleeping now." I said as I was walking into my room. Everyone became quiet after what I said. I noticed that Heechul ordering Sungmin around while Donghae, Kibum, and Kangin were looking at my music selection. Hangkyun was taking the two bags that were packed to the door.

"Hey, just wanted to come by to make sure your packing." Kangin said. "Before I forget, we are leaving early!"

Kibum looked at Urye's room wondering why no bags at her door. "Isn't Urye coming too?"

"Oh… about that. She isn't going to be joining us on the trip." I said.

"What? Why?" All five guys asked.

"The reason is that she wants to spend more time with her brother and soon to be sister-in-law. Other reasons, I promised not to say." I tried to explain to them. "Please! Don't ask me or even try to ask Urye about it." Before they could say anything about what I said.

"Okay. We better head to bed. Since we'll be leaving in the morning." Donghae said, While the 6 guys head to the apartment, leaving me to get ready for bed, I thought about everything that had happened in the last day and couldn't help but wonder how Sungmin and I were going to work out this horrible tension between us.

* * *

***Early Morning***

Urye woke up at 6:30 am for no reason. Urye decided to go to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water because she forgot to ask Elaine to grab one for her the night before.. Elaine noticed Urye came out of her room with a hoodie on. They very guys that got things thrown at them at the first time they met had noticed Urye come out of her room and thought they were very quiet but were wrong. They froze where they were standing.

Elaine said, "You guys keep going. Urye is awake. You don't need to worry. All I have to say is don't get her mad at this hour."

They nodded and didn't bother her.

"Hun, what are doing up this early?!" Elaine asked.

"I really don't know. I just woke up not to long ago. I guess I went to bed after you left my room last night. Now I'm wake." Urye said with a smile well sitting on the couch.

Just then Kibum and Yesung, who became close friends but not as great friends as Elaine, came in and sat down with Urye. Elaine decided to go finish getting ready and let the three talk to each other.

"Urye!" Yesung said in a happy morning voice. "Why aren't you dressed?" He said before sitting down on the other side, while Kibum sat on the other.

"I'm not going on this trip with you guys." Urye said towards them with a yawn afterwards.

"Aww…" Yesung said with a puppy face.

"Why not?" Kibum asked knowing but wanting to know if it was true.

"Well…." She paused for a moment. "I am planning on spending more time with my brother and soon to be sister-in-law. So yea!"

"Oh… That'll be good for both of you." Kibum said knowing that her & BoA didn't get along at first.

Soon it was time for them to leave. Urye walked with them down to the bus and hugged everyone. Elaine hugged her longest while telling her to call if anything goes wrong. Then she hugged Leeteuk thinking about their relationship that brought several questions. When the bus finally left, she headed back up to the apartment. Once the door was closed and locked. Urye went back to her room and fell back asleep since she woke up early then usual.

* * *

***Road Trip***

Elaine was pre-occupied with her thoughts of what she might do with her relationship with Leetuk, her brother and BoA.

"Hey Elaine. What's the matter? You seem to be out of it." Sungmin asked well shaking her a bit.

"Oh… umm… nothing is wrong. Why do you ask?" I replied back.

"Just seems you're not into the trip. Also I can tell something is bothering you." He asked in a brotherly was instead.

"It's really nothing."

He just looked at her with a concerned face.

"All Right! All Right! Just don't tell anyone including Leeteuk. I promised Urye I wouldn't say but you and that face."

"Why not Leeteuk?" He asked with that face. "What's with this promise you made to her?"

"I'll tell you if you don't tell ANYONE okay. Promise me!" I said in a serious tone.

"Okay! Okay! I promise." He said with his hands up like being caught by the police.

"The thing is…." I took a pause and a deep breath "Urye's not sure about her relation with Leeteuk."

"WHAT?!"

"Shh…. Be quiet!" I said covering his mouth.

"Sorry! Did she tell you this?"  
I nodded my head, "Right now, I'm not sure what she is planning to do about this!" I finished in a slightly concerned voice.

"Well just have to wait and see where this leads. Don't Worry! Urye will make the right decision." Sungmin said with confident.

"You're right! I can trust her on this."

"Alright! Now go to sleep. We have always to go." Sungmin said well I used his shoulder.

* * *

***Urye's P.O.V***

It was around 10:30 am when the apartment phone rang. Since her cell phone was on silent. I crawled out of bed and went to the living room.

"Hmm… Hello?!" I answered very tired.

"Hello? Urye?" A voice asked.

"Yes. That's me. What do you want? Who the heck are you?" I asked annoyed.

"Oh… umm. This is Micky your other big brother. I would think you know my voice by now." He said with a sad voice.

"Hm… Sorry bro. You freaking woke me up!"

"Well I would think you be up by now."

"Me up at 8 am. Heck NO!"

"Umm…. You know its 10:45 am." Micky asked with a concerned voice.

"What its 10:45 am?! Why didn't you wake me up earlier."

"Well I tried. You didn't answer your phone. By the way why didn't you answer?"

"Oh… umm… I take its dead or on silent. Sorry!" I let out a lil chuckle.

"Anyways, do you want to go to lunch with me plus with the rest of the group and maybe Bryan too. BoA's busy with her schedule. So she doesn't have to worry about it during the planning, wedding and the honeymoon."

"Oh… umm… sure. I guess."

"Ok! We'll pick you up close to noon. Do you want to bring Elaine too? Oh... duh. She's on the trip. Wait why aren't you with her?"

"I didn't want to go. Decided to spend time with family later on. I'll see you at noon. Also please call or text."

"Okay! Bye!"  
They hung up. I ran to the bathroom and took a shower. Once out, I turned on phone back to ring and got it charging. It took awhile to find something to wear. Noon was close, she had her outfit on, hair down, and make-up was natural. I received a text from Mickey saying, 'We're here in the lobby.'

'All right! Be down soon!'

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to update soon!_


	11. AN

Sorry for not updating the story lately. At this rate I dont know if I'll be able to get to this story right now. I'll try my best to work on it now matter what. Even when I have other stories, part of youtube production and school. I'll mange to get working on it again. Like before.

Thanks again for being patience with me.


	12. Chapter 10

**_Author's Notes: _**_I am SO sorry! For not updating this story in about a year. Things been crazy the last few months. I moved back home. Started working. That's kinda made things hard to get back on track. Also Elaine and I have started to hang out again. We finally finished adding more to this chapter. Which we did like a few nights ago. We are going to try and start working on our story again. We felt so bad for leaving this story for about a year now. We are back. Going to try to update our story as soon as possible. (This chapter is a lil longer then before. When we were working on it. It came to like 6 pages of writing.) Until then I hope you like it.  
Also might have small errors too._

* * *

**Chapter 10**

***Yunho's P.O.V***

We were waiting for Urye to come down from her apartment. It felt like a long time for Urye to come met us. Then I noticed her in casual clothing instead of the goth clothing that she wore at the concert. She looked beautiful and I really like this look on her.

"Hey Urye." I heard Max say with a hug.

"Hey guys!" Urye said to us before giving each one of us a hug.

When she hugged me I told her. "You look beautiful today."

"Thanks Yunho." She smiled back with her cheeks blushing a light pink. "So… where are we going to eat?" She asked with a smile trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

Micky easily noticed that Urye was blushing. He figured it was from me since I was the last one to hug her.

"I really don't know. As long as we eat." Max said knowing that everyone knows he's hungry.

* * *

***Elaine's P.O.V***

I felt someone shake me. I slowly opened my eyes to Sungmin who tried to wake me up.

"Mmm… Good Morning. Where are we now?" I said towards him with a smile.

"Morning! I think we stopped somewhere to get something to eat." He said.

"I guess we should go in too." I said getting up to head inside. When I entered the building I noticed that they were already at the breakfast buffet. I got my plate and started to get my food. Then took a seat between Heechul and Donghae. I was enjoying the food and having a great time talking to everyone.

* * *

***Restaurant***

Sungmin was talking to Kibum and Hankyung about his relationship.

"So you are having doubts about you and Elaine. Why? You two seem so, so…" Hankyung trailed off.

"Cutesy?" At the nod of approval from both of them he continued. "Cause it's expected of us." Sungmin whispered. "In reality I am starting to see her more as a sister, and I think she is feeling the same way."

"So why not talk to her about." Kibum suggested. "I am sure she would understand. You two did get together rather quickly. By now I am sure that if she sees you as a brother, one of us holds her affections or it is someone from DBSK. Use this time on our trip to have whoever that is show her off, so that those speculate about your relationship can know that you two are only like siblings."

"Wow, that's actually good advice." Hankyung said,

"Go talk to her now cause I don't think waiting is a good idea." Kibum said pointing at Elaine who was in-between Heechul and Donghae.

"I will thanks guys." Sungmin said.

* * *

***Sungmin's P.O.V***

"Angel, can I talk to you real quickly?"

"Yea." Elaine said.

As I lead Elaine away from the table and sat down with her.

"So what did you need?" Elaine asked.

"Do you think that you and I are working out?" I asked.

"Huh? Well not really. I am seeing you more like a brother now and well I…"

"That's totally fine, Angel." I said hugging her. "I see you as a sister now too. It's ok then, if you want to see someone else. Just know that I will be slightly over protective."

"You really mean that?" Elaine asked shocked.

"Yes I do. No more pretending to be in love, though I do love you little sis."

"Thank you big brother. Elaine said hugging him.

"Go to your real boy as soon as we get back from the trip

"Oh, um, he's on this trip." Elaine said nervously.

"What?"

"Well you see, I was going try and talk to you a couple weeks ago but I always felt bad, and the guy I really am 'in' love with, well he and I decided to wait till after I talked to you and then wait a few more weeks till we got together and..."

"Elaine! You're rambling again." Sungmin said cutting her off. "It's ok if you go to him now. This will help solidify our brother/sister relationship. So go and just remember you're still my Angel since I like that name."

"Hehe, ok." Elaine said kissing Sungmin's cheek.

* * *

***Restaurant***

They both got up from the table where they sat and headed back towards the everyone else. Donghae sees Elaine coming back smiling along with Sungmin, who was also smiling, sent a questioning glance at her. Elaine's smile got bigger as she sat down and grabbed Donghae's arm snuggled into it and continued eating. Kibum stared in shock at the two while Sungmin merely smiled, happy that the two of them were no longer in an awkward relationship.

"That wasn't expected." Hankyung said.

Heechul and Kangin had stopped eating to stare at the scene. Donghae was grinning like a fool at Elaine eating before turning up to Sungmin.

"Thank you. You have no idea how happy this makes me." Donghae said beaming.

"Well it's better than the three of us being exceedingly awkward." Sungmin said back to him.

* * *

***Urye's P.O.V***

All of us got into the van that I hated most. I had to live with that fact that this was our transportation. Once we were in the vehicle. They all started to name their favorite restaurant, which then turned into an argument. Until Junsu came up with a brilliant idea.

"I got the answer." He yelled and the rest of the group including the driver looked at him.

"Why doesn't Urye choose where we eat? Since she's our guest today. So what is your choice?"

Next thing, I knew everyone looked at me waiting for my answer.  
"What?" I said surprised and not knowing what choice. Then everyone started naming the restaurants again. Next thing I notice was Max making his cute face. So I choice a place to eat.

"Okay! I got it. How about we eat at a buffet all-you-can eat. There has to be something there for everyone to eat." I said in a louder voice. The driver knew the place to go and eat.

* * *

***Lunch with DBSK***

"Fuuuuu." Urye sighed for what seemed the hundredth time since the group had gotten to the restaurant. Micky who was the only one sitting next to Urye. Since she chose the end seat looked at her carefully.

"You know you didn't have to come here with us." He said.

"Yea, I know but then my mind would have wondered to places where I don't want it right now." Urye replied thinking of Leeteuk, BoA and Bryan. "Sorry if I am being such a downer."

"You are being no such thing!" Yunho practically cried out. Catching himself and getting weird looks that his band mates were giving him. "You are keeping us in line. And I am very grateful for that. It is quite tiring to keep them all in line."

"What?"

"Keep US in line?

"Appa has hit his head one too many times if he thinks that we are really that bad." Max said pouting.

"I have no doubt that you five are just as bad as me, Elaine and the rest of our friends together." Urye said with a laugh.

"Why aren't you with Elaine and the rest of Super Junior?" Junsu asked.

"I have a ton of thinking to do. About a lot of stuff so I figured why not stay here for the couple of days and do the said thinking." Urye said with a shrug. "And staying has allowed me to have lunch with you lot."

"Well I am glad you stayed". Micky said. "It has allowed us to get to know you better."

"Thanks." Urye said. After that lunch, it ran a lot smoother for the group.

' So you need to do some thinking then?' Yunho thought to himself as the group got ready to leave. 'Maybe I can get you to think about me some.'

* * *

***Leaving Restaurant***

"Hey maybe when Elaine comes back we can take her to dinner too." Junsu suggested knocking Yunho out of his thoughts as they walked to the van.

"Yea I think she would like that and then I can spend time with Bryan and Boa." Urye said. "Seriously what is it with you people and these van's! One would think that you would have learned your lessons after the tenth near fatal accidents that you guys have had. But nooooo! I am walking! It is safer that way."

"Safer for who? You maybe but for us we would get killed by fangirls in a moment!" Max nearly screamed.

"That's why you are you and I am walking." Urye snarled. "I will meet you at my apartment."

"Fine then you deal with the paparazzi." Yunho said innocently. "They know that you went to lunch with us too."

"Shit!" Urye snarled. "But if I die, I am coming back to life just to kill you guys and then to run away from Elaine."

"Um, why?" Xiah asked.

"Cause she will kill me for dying on her in a foreign country! She will bring me back to life and then kill me again, and again, and again for the rest of my life. Well for the rest of her life." Urye said being slightly overdramatic.

"Sheesh, she can't be that bad and you won't die." Micky said.

"Yes I will and she is too that bad. Hello Fallen-Angel Omma! DUH!" Urye said getting in the van warily. "Do I have too?"

"YES!" Came five responses.

"Get in the van sis or I will force you in." Micky snarled. "I know the vehicles in America are safer. Heck I lived there too! Now get in the van!"

"You're just as bad as Elaine. Seriously my sanity is gone in this country." Urye grumbled getting in and pouting angrily. "Elaine is controlling me which NEVER happens, and now Micky is and I have yet to ditch you guys and run."

"I would have run after you!" Yunho declared seriously.

"Na ah! I can run faster than you." Urye said childishly.

"Urye, when a man is determined to do something nothing will stop him." Yunho said while the others looked at him like he had grown another head.

"And if it means running through fangirls would you still catch me?" Urye countered.

"They hate your guts right now since the concert. You would be slaughtered if you ran through them." Yunho replied.

"Not if they saw you running behind me."

"That would make them kill you faster and then where would you be?"

"I would scream 'Get him!'." Urye said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You would be dead!"

"No I won't!"

"Yes you would be and then you would have to deal with Elaine."

"Na ah! I can take them both on." Having both fists up in a playful manner.

"Elaine, fangirls, and Sungmin?"

"Since when has Sungmin been a part of this?"

"He is Elaine's boyfriend right?"

"Nope. He and Elaine broke up. I just got the text."

"She is free!" Max, Xiah, and Hero exclaimed.

"Not really Donghae claimed her first. Got to be faster!" Urye said sticking her tongue out at them.

"If you don't want that to be put to use, I would stick it back in your mouth." Yunho said.

"I am using it. It's in my mouth." She said then stuck it out again.

"Urye!"

"What Micky?"

"Behave."

"Why? It's boring to behave."

"Cause I will call Elaine and sick her on you."

"Bring it on!"

"You asked for it." Micky pulled out his phone and dialed Elaine's number.

"Ok. Ok. Just don't bug her. She is probably having a moment with Donghae. Then she be mad at you." Urye said smugly.

* * *

***Elaine P.O.V***

"Why are my ears burning?"

* * *

***Urye & DBSK's P.O.V* **

"So you are going to behave now?" Micky asked.

"For now. I has been fed and I has a ride home. Even if said ride is going to kill me. Can I still pick on Yunho though?"

"No!" "Yes!"

"Two no's, three yes's. Yes's win." Urye did a happy dance before starting to pose like Dr Doom.

"MAX, XIAH, JAEJOONG! YOU'RE DEAD!" Yunho roared

"You would never hurt me Appa." Max said looking innocent."

"I am never cooking you dinner again! You ungrateful APPA!" Jaejoong snarled.

"Oh fine take the good replies while I die." Xiah moaned.

"No hurting Xiah either." Jaejoong snarled.

"You're just like Omma." Urye said. "I luv you!" Glomp. "I has another Omma! I has another Omma!"

"Urye."

"Yea?"

"Get off."

"But, but, ok."

"I take back everything I said about keeping us inline." Yunho said with a sigh.

"Haha!" Xiah laughed.

"I can keep Super Junior in line." Urye said with an air of superiority. "Who says I can't do the same with you guys?"

"That's not keeping them in line. They are terrified of you! There's a difference." Micky said laughing.

"But, but, everyone except Omma is at home. I am bored! And they should not have woken me up!" Urye said pouting. The driver, who had ignored his passengers, had arrived at the apartment complex.

"Miss, we are here."

"OK! Peace, see you… sometime. Since we live in the same complex." Urye said.

"That would be Super Junior." Jaejoong said.

"Oops. My bad." Urye said does a small giggle.

"Hey can we see Elaine's room?" Max asked.

"Stakerish much." Urye said. "But sure she is not here so you're cool. Until she finds out. Then you're dead."

"I highly doubt that but that's cool." Xiah said.

"Come on guys. I'll race you to the room." Urye said before turning and taking off into the complex. Yunho sprinted after her while the others got out of the van.

"Anybody know the apartment number?" Jaejoong asked. When everybody shrugged, he hit his head and groaned.

"Front desk here we come." Max said. "Right Appa? Appa? Seriously? Where did he go?" Xiah hit Max upside the head.

"After Urye stupid." The four then walked inside with Max rubbing his abused head.

* * *

***Urye's P.O.V/Outside Apartment***

I had reached my apartment with Yunho right behind her. As I was going my key, Yunho wrapped his arms around my waist. I stiffened and then relaxed realizing it was Yunho.

"So, you going to open the door?" Yunho whispered in my ear. Dumbly nodded thinking to myself. 'Leeteuk is going to kill me. Well maybe if I break up with him then he can't. But technically I am still with him NOW so AHHHHHHH!'

"Well here is our apartment. Nothing special."

"NOTHING SPECIAL! This place is HUGE!" Yunho exclaimed.

"Live in America." I retorted. "You should see the house Elaine's family lives in. It's bigger than this but is still a mid-sized house. So uh, where are the others."

"Right here." Micky said behind her. The others where grumbling amongst themselves while Max still rubbed his head. "Max stop it. He didn't hit you that hard."

"Did too." Max complained

"Hehe!" Xiah evilly laughed.

"He deserved it." Jaejoong said shrugging.

"Omma you're so mean." Max pouted

"What did he do?" I asked.

"Nothing and that's the point." Jaejoong said smacking Max upside the head. "He needs to pay better attention to his surroundings."

"You were spacing off? Bad Max." Yunho said also smacking Max upside the head. "Ouch! What was that for Urye?" Yunho asked as I smacked him upside the head right after he smacked Max.

"Cause they said I could pick on you." Urye shrugged. "Also that was for hitting Max."

* * *

_I hope you liked it. Until our next update. Please comment. Thanks._


End file.
